It is known to automatically control with a programmed microprocessor the speed of a passenger vehicle, such as a mass transit vehicle, while the vehicle is moving along a roadway track. A prior art passenger vehicle control apparatus and method, including hardware and software, to control the speed of such a vehicle in response to a P signal effort request is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,643 to L. W. Anderson et al, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
A general description of microprocessor operation and related peripheral devices, including the INTEL 8080 Microprocessor, is provided in the INTEL Component Data Catalog currently available from INTEL Corporation, Santa Clara, Calif. 95051.